


My self inserts

by Mothii



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothii/pseuds/Mothii
Summary: Oops(( Chapter 1. Venom/Symbiote related.))





	My self inserts

**Author's Note:**

> ((UNEDITED AS OF 10/5/19))

_DR. TOBIAS MILLER DISAPPEARED ON █ /█ /2019_

_HIS LOCATION IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN BUT HE WAS LAST SEEN LEAVING HIS OFFICE AT █ :█ █  AM._

_ANY INFORMATION REGARDING HIS WHEREABOUTS IS TO BE IMMEDIATELY REPORTED TO THE POLICE._

 

It took four hours for the first call to come in.

 

A camera was found, 500 meters away from the lab, out in the forest.

 

It was Tobias himself on the tape, His excited voice came through the static.

_"I am Tobias Miller, and I may have found something extraordinary."_

The camera was shakily turned to a large, blackish grey blob in a container.

_"It's an alien! I captured it from the meteor! I can't believe it."_

Tobias goes up to the container, camera level with it. it reacts to his presence quickly.

_"And on this day, █ /█ /19, I shall let it out for testing. It's currently █ :█ █ ."_

 

Three days, seven hours, and twenty one minuets before his disappearance.

 

Tobias steps over and places down the camera. It's facing the symbiote. A beeping resounds through the room.

_"shit. Shit shit SHIT SHIT-"_

The sounds of Tobias panicking comes through clear.

The container opens with a hiss and a click.

The symbiote was freed.

_"Get the **fuck** off me you gloppy alien piece of shit!"_

 

The sounds of banging and struggling were heard for almost five minuets.

 

 

The recording ends.

 

 

"what _was_ that." The park ranger said, standing next to the police officer.

They had both been called in.

"I'm not sure." The officer responded.

 

A loud crunch strikes them out of their conversation. The two look around, not seeing much.

A large, humanoid figure just barely gets out of sight of the two.

their end is quick. They didn't even realize they were in danger until it was too late.

 

A new recording is found on the camera.

_"I was Tobias Miller."_

_"And I had not just found an alien"_

_"I'd found a monster."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh my god I'm so sorry"_

The camera is dropped.

 

The recording ends. The two who found the tape were never seen again.

 

 

_DR. TOBIAS MILLER DISAPPEARED ON █ /█ /2019_

_HE IS PRESUMED ARMED AND DANGEROUS._

_LOCK YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS_

_REPORT ANY EVIDENCE OR SIGHTINGS TO THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY._

 


End file.
